The long-term objectives of this company is to provide research and development of methods of detecting and possibly treating public health problems. The short term goal is to develop and test kits which will be useful for identification of the fertile and infertile phases of the menstrual cycle. These kits would detect steroid metabolite levels in urine easily, reliably and precisely. They would have reasonable cost. Ideally, they would predict ovulation for infertile women and define infertile phases of the cycle for couples wishing to practice family planning. There is considerable potential for innovative research and application of scientifically accurate and socially acceptable methods for self- health care. It is especially important to ease the cost of medical care and decrease unimportant contact with physicians. Furthermore, patient involvement is the most important type of education which can achieve social changes in health care.